Increasingly technology is becoming more prevalent in everyday life. As the general level of information handling technology increases, users demand hardware capable of providing high quality output. One such area of user demand is display systems. Users want efficient display systems capable of providing clear images. As information handling technology improves efficient display systems providing high quality output are well received and result in high demand.
In particular, interconnects between information handling systems and display devices cause problems. Output devices, such as monitors, may experience display degradation from electromagnetic interference associated with the interconnect to the information handling system. Display degradation occurs because of high frequency display signals communicated through the wired interconnect. Both analog and digital output signals may cause electromagnetic interference when communicated through wiring such as copper wiring. Electromagnetic interference generated while communicating high frequency output signals through wiring may cause interference resulting in poor image display, particularly for large monitors.
A wired interconnect may experience electromagnetic interference from environmental sources. For example, if an information handling system with a wired interconnect is located in an electromagnetically noisy environment, such as adjacent to high voltage equipment interference may occur resulting in a poor display quality. Display degradation occurs because electromagnetic noise interferes with interconnect communications.
Interconnect communication rates vary. Data communicated from the information handling system to the display device often exceed the rate of communication occurring from the display device to the information handling system. For example, an approximately five gigabit per second communication may occur for a 1600×1200 pixel 32 bit, 85 hertz (Hz) display while communications from the display to the information handling system, such as for providing extended display identification data (EDID), may remain approximately at or below one hundred megabits per second. Because communication between a display and an information handling system may vary depending on the type of communication it is necessary for an interconnect to account for differing bi-directional communication rates.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bi-directional optical interconnect for a monitor.